


Whirrings

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Why is Simon in Jayne's bunk anyway?





	Whirrings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Whirrings

## Whirrings

### by skripka

Summary: Why is Simon in Jayne's bunk anyway? Disclaimer: Joss owns all. Fox screwed them over. I own nothing! Nothing, I say. Feedback: Is nice.  
Notes: Written for the instasmut crowd. Especially for llaras, because she has this thing for threesomes. Seems I can never get Jayne and Mal in bed alone without Simon showing up somehow. Betaed by sffan. Not _that_ surprising, I know. 

* * *

Translations:  
Tianna: oh God.  
Tzao gao: oh shit  
Xinggan: sexy

* * *

Mal's mind was awhir with possibilities. He was first determined to figure out _why_ Simon was even here, though. Barely shifting his head, he shot a glance at Jayne. 

The big man shifted, and asked, "What's up, doc?" Mal tried to make himself small and discreet as possible. He had never been good at the silent part of hiding. 

"Um," Simon sounded unsure. It took all of Mal's self-control not to snort. "Can I talk to you? I mean, I have a question." 

Well, at least one of Mal's questions was answered. Simon didn't sound like someone who made a habit of crawling into anybody's bunk, much less Jayne's. 

Jayne looked at Mal, and Mal shook his head imperceptibly. This was not his problem. Jayne sighed, and said, "Shoot." 

"Uh, well, I was wondering, if..." Simon was outlined in the dark, and Mal could see him shifting nervously from foot to foot. It was kinda endearing, he thought. 

"Spit it out, boy." Mal could feel Jayne trying not to laugh as well. This was getting more and more amusing by the minute. Mal was sure he knew why Simon was down here, it was the same as his reasons, after all. He was deciding whether or not to reveal himself, when he was crushed by Simon's body flinging itself at Jayne. 

He grunted, as Simon leapt off. " _Tzao gao_ , Mal!" Simon stammered. "I didn't, ... I mean... _Tianna_ , I should leave." 

Mal just grabbed onto Simon's wrist. "Not 'til I say so." 

Jayne looked as stunned as Simon. "Huh?" 

Mal grinned at both of them. This could be very interesting. "So, Doc, what exactly are you doing down here in the middle of the night," he let his eyes roll down Simon's chest, "wearing nothin' but a pair of pants?" 

Close up, Mal could see the flush on Simon's face, even in the dark cabin, even as he pulled a haughty mask over his features. "Well, _Captain_ , I'd be a bit more curious about why you were naked and in Jayne's bed." Mal had to admit, that Simon could dish it as well as take it. He smirked. Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun. 

Mal stood, and pulled Simon in closer. "Suspect you would have gladly taken my place, had you gotten here earlier." 

Simon pushed back, but was unable to extricate himself from Mal's arms. Jayne just sat on the bed, dumbfounded. "Mal, what are you doin'?" he asked, genuinely confused. 

"I'm thinking that we all want the same thing, Jayne." Mal yanked hard, pulling the smaller man against him, and attacked Simon's lips. Simon gasped in shock, and Mal took the opportunity to sweep his tongue in deep. Simon groaned. 

When Mal let the kiss go, all three of them were breathing heavily, the echoes loud in the little room; Jayne was starting to stroke himself under the covers. Simon's eyes were glazed, but he managed to catch his breath, and ask, "What makes you think I'm willing to be a participant in your little games?" 

Mal smiled again. "Two things. One, you haven't left yet, and two? I don't play games." Simon gulped at the heat in Mal's gaze. When he was sure Simon wasn't going to bolt, he gently pushed him towards Jayne. "Seems we got started a bit early. Jayne, you feel like catching Simon up?" 

Jayne caught Simon's hips, and asked, "Catch him up? How?" Mal stepped behind Simon, and tugged his pants loose. He was gratified to find that Simon was quite hard and breathing even heavier than before. Mal twisted Simon's head around, and gave him another kiss. That mouth could become addictive, he thought briefly. 

Releasing Simon's head, he answered Jayne. "I'm thinking it would be right pretty if you used your mouth on Simon." 

Simon groaned as Jayne leaned in and began working his tongue all over the shaft of his cock. Mal pressed in against Simon's back, holding the younger man still as he drank in the sight of Jayne's mouth on Simon's cock. 

Mal held his breath, and started grinding his rapidly hardening cock against the crack of Simon's ass. Simon moaned and twisted, trying to get deeper into Jayne's mouth, but not wanting to lose contact with Mal's body. 

"You like this, don't you, Simon?" Mal whispered hotly in Simon's ear, tracing his tongue along the shell to punctuate his sentences. "I bet you've been fantasizing about this for months." Simon moaned, completely inarticulate. 

"I've thought about it." Mal admitted. "Thought I'd never get involved with crew, though." He bit Simon's earlobe gently. "But I just bet Jayne's mouth is sweet on your cock, and I'm thinking I want yours on mine." Simon gasped. "What do you say to that?" 

Mal pushed Simon deeper into Jayne, who was sucking hard now, one hand massaging Simon's balls, the other on his own cock. "Answer me, Simon," Mal ordered. 

Simon tossed his head to the side, narrowly missing Mal's nose, and hissed, "Oh God, yes. I'll do anything." 

Smirking, Mal pulled back, causing Simon to whimper, and then he whimpered again when Mal roughly slid a finger in his ass. Still, it took a sharp nip to Simon's shoulder before he yelped, and spurted down Jayne's throat, and collapsed against Mal's chest. 

Mal hadn't removed his finger though, and began working it in and out gently. "Jayne," he asked. "What happened to that lube?" Jayne looked up, lips all shiny, and nodded as he reached behind him. 

When Jayne pressed the tube into his hand, Mal captured his lips, and tasted Simon deep in Jayne's mouth. "Mmm," he hummed. "You did good, Jayne. Think you might need a reward." 

Jayne's eyes lit up at that statement. "What kinda reward?" 

Smirking, Mal removed his finger from Simon's ass, and, putting his arm around him, pulled him down to the bed. "Front or back, Jayne. It's your choice." 

Simon started at that. "Hey," he protested weakly. "Don't I get a choice here?" Mal laughed, and kissed Simon deeply again. 

"Not tonight, _xinggan_." He chuckled as Simon melted into the kiss, and stroked his hands through the thick hair. 

Reluctantly, Mal pulled away from that mouth again, and looked at Jayne. "Well?" 

"Damn, Mal." Jayne looked honestly horny and conflicted. "You know I ain't so good with decisions." 

"It's a simple choice, Jayne," Mal ordered. "Make it." 

Jayne groaned, but slid around to Simon's mouth, sliding his fingers across the reddened lips. "Will you suck me, Simon?" Mal grinned at the polite question, as he began to arrange their bodies on the bed. 

"Hands and knees, Simon," pulling up on the slim hips as he knelt behind Simon's ass. Mal squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and began working them into Simon's tight hole. Simon groaned at the sensation, and groaned again as Jayne knelt in front of him. 

"Not yet, Jayne," Mal ordered. "I want to have Simon ready for us to both enter him at the same time." 

"Okay, Mal," Jayne answered, even as Simon jerked a bit at the suggestion. "It'd be fine if he licked me a bit, though, right?" 

Mal soothed Simon's back with his free hand. "Shh. It'll be good, Simon. Why don't you entertain Jayne while I stretch your ass a bit more." Simon made a strangled sound, but took a tentative lick along the head of Jayne's cock, savoring the fluid there. 

Mal's cock jumped at the sight, and he managed to slide a second finger into Simon. Twisting and scissoring, he watched, entranced by the view of Simon licking Jayne's balls. Jayne had his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly open. Mal was surprised at how sexy Jayne looked, even though he _had_ climbed into the man's bunk earlier. 

He decided he couldn't wait anymore, and Simon was pushing back onto his fingers. "Are you ready?" he asked. 

Simon moaned in assent, and Jayne just grunted. Mal positioned his cock at Simon's hole, and nodded to Jayne. In almost perfect unison, they breached Simon at both ends. 

Mal just about lost it at the feeling of Simon's tight, hot hole closing around him. He just barely remembered that he had to move. It took a few strokes, but shortly, the three men established a rhythm. Driving breath and pounding blood, it was all so good. Fast and shallow, deep and slow, he couldn't decide what he wanted more, so he alternated. Simon's body arched and writhed in front of him and he pressed back onto Mal's cock, trying to push him in harder and deeper. 

The smaller man's moans were muffled by Jayne's large cock, but Jayne made up for it by moaning and gasping loudly as Simon worked him noisily. Jayne wrapped his hands in Simon's hair and took over, thrusting hard and fast into his hot, wet mouth. Mal grabbed Simon's hips and matched his rhythm at the other end. Simon's fingers twisted in the sheets and a loud whimper of pleasure emerged from him as Mal found his prostate. Mal pounded into it, using an irregular rhythm that kept Simon off balance. Simon began to moan non-stop around the cock in his mouth. 

Jayne came first, cursing as he spilled into Simon. The big man made the bed shudder as he collapsed. Mal pulled Simon up and back so that he was straddling Mal's thighs. Simon's head fell back, and he pleaded, "Mal, touch me, please." 

Mal held Simon's chest tighter, and brought his other hand to Simon's cock. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, fast and hard. Simon was panting and groaning and twisting, trying to get as many sensations as possible. 

It was only a few moments later that Mal felt hot wetness on his hand, and Simon's body convulsing around him. He thrust viciously three more times before he saw white, and came deep inside Simon. 

Simon was limp again, so Mal passed the younger man to Jayne after he slid out as gently as possible. Jayne responded by planting light kisses on Simon's throat, and curling his large body around the smaller one. Mal stayed vertical for a moment, just watching the two of them get comfortable. 

He was arguing in his mind. Part of him really wanted to stay, but he was slowly convincing himself to leave, when Simon looked up. "Mal?" he asked, tentatively. 

Sighing, "Yes, Simon?" 

"Please don't go." Simon sat up, almost pulling Jayne with him. "I think you need to stay as much as I do." 

Mal moved from the kneeling position, and sat on the edge of the bed. "What makes you say that?" 

"Cause even I can hear your brain workin' from over here." Jayne interjected. "C'mon, Mal, you just fucked and got fucked. You really wanna be thinking that hard?" 

Mal let out a short laugh, "No, not really." 

"Then, set your ass down, and get some sleep." Jayne curled up around Simon again. "I need my beauty rest." 

Simon just grinned at Mal as he settled in. "Jayne is actually right, you know." 

"Really?" Mal asked as he gave up, and crawled along Simon's body. 

"He does need his beauty sleep." 

"Hey!" Jayne protested. "Both of you climbed into _my_ bunk, gorramit." 

Simon laughed, and Mal groaned. He had to ask. "Simon? Why did you end up in Jayne's bunk, anyway?" 

Leaning closer to Mal's ear, Simon whispered, "Yours was empty." 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
